Sayonara-gokko
Sayonara-gokko (さよならごっこ, English "Pretending to Say Goodbye") is the 1st ending theme for the Dororo (2019) TV anime series and is performed by Amazarashi. It began at its run from episode 1 to episode 12 until it was replaced by Yamiyo in episode 13. Description The song debuted in the 1st episode. The single track along with other band songs, was released on February 13, 2019. Single Tracklist #Sayonara-gokko #Isaac (アイザック) #Sore o kotoba to iu (それを言葉という) #Sayonara-gokko (TV edit.) Lyrics |-|Japanese= 憂鬱が風に散らばり　吹きだまって影になる 僕らの足音は　無情を饒舌に諭す 君の瞳の深さを　覗き見て狼狽える 望みなどあったでしょうか　この行く先には おどけて笑うのは　この道が暗いから 明りを灯すのに　僕がいるでしょう さよならごっこは慣れたもんさ　でも手を振ったら泣いちゃった 僕らの真っ赤な悲しみが　暮れる　暮れる　そして夜が来る 当たり前にやってくる明日なら　「生きたい」なんて言わなかった よせばいいのに夢見てしまう　未来　未来　君のせいなんだ 成し遂げねばならないこと　三日月にぶら下げて 彷徨う夜道にすら　安堵は君の背に明るい 信じるには時間がいる　ましてや他人だから それでも道が同じなら　離れる理由もない 全てが終わったら　分かち合う為に 誰かがいるでしょう　僕がいるでしょう さよならごっこは慣れたもんさ　でも手を振ったら泣いちゃった 僕らの真っ赤な悲しみが　暮れる　暮れる　そして夜が来る はじめからそこにある愛情なら　確かめ合う事はなかった 奇遇にも連れ合う縁だから　触れる　触れる　心の襟元 辛さなら背負えるから　痛みなら分け合えるから でも君のさだめまでは　肩代わりできなかった 別れは何度目でも　相変わらず悲しいから 別れる振りをするんだよ　さよならの遊びだよ いつか必ず会えるって　自分を騙す遊びだよ さよならごっこは慣れたもんさ　でも手を振ったら泣いちゃった 僕らの真っ赤な嘘だけが　濡れる　濡れる　そして朝が来る 離れ離れになるってことは　一度は一つになれたかなあ 諦めと呼べば後ろめたい　さだめ　さだめ　そう君は呼んだ Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/amazarashi/sayonara-gokko/ |-|Romanized= yuuutsu ga kaze ni chirabari fukidamatte kage ni naru bokura no ashioto wa mujou wo jouzetsu ni satosu kimi no hitomi no fukasa wo nozokimite urotaeru nozomi nado atta deshou ka kono yukusaki ni wa odokete warau no wa kono michi ga kurai kara akari wo tomosu no ni boku ga iru deshou sayonara gokko wa nareta mon sa demo te wo futtara naichatta bokura no makka na kanashimi ga kureru kureru soshite yoru ga kuru atarimae ni yatte kuru ashita nara “ikitai” nante iwanakatta yoseba ii no ni yume mite shimau mirai mirai kimi no sei nan da nashitogeneba naranai koto mikazuki ni burasagete samayou yomichi ni sura ando wa kimi no se ni akarui shinjiru ni wa jikan ga iru mashite ya tanin dakara soredemo michi ga onaji nara hanareru riyuu mo nai subete ga owattara wakachiau tame ni dareka ga iru deshou boku ga iru deshou sayonara gokko wa nareta mon sa demo te wo futtara naichatta bokura no makka na kanashimi ga kureru kureru soshite yoru ga kuru hajime kara soko ni aru aijou nara tashikameau koto wa nakatta kiguu ni mo tsureau en dakara fureru fureru kokoro no erimoto tsurasa nara seoeru kara itami nara wakeaeru kara demo kimi no sadame made wa katagawari dekinakatta wakare wa nandome demo ai kawarazu kanashii kara wakareru furi wo surun da yo sayonara no asobi da yo itsuka kanarazu aeru tte jibun wo damasu asobi da yo sayonara gokko wa nareta mon sa demo te wo futtara naichatta bokura no makka na uso dake ga nureru nureru soshite asa ga kuru hanarebanare ni naru tte koto wa ichido wa hitotsu ni nareta ka naa akirame to yobeba ushirometai sadame sadame sou kimi wa yonda Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/amazarashi/sayonara-gokko/ |-| English= Melancholy scatters in the wind and casts a shadow where it gathers. Our footsteps incessantly remind us of our impermanence, and I get so lost when I peer into the depth of your eyes. We used to have hopes, right? About what lies ahead? The reason we joke and laugh is that the road we travel is so dark, and I guess it's our job to turn on the lights. I'm all too familiar with pretending to say goodbye, but I still broke into tears as I waved farewell. This deep red sadness of ours gets darker, and darker, and then becomes night. Even if it's inevitable that tomorrow will come around, I didn't ever say that I wanted to live for it. Even though I'm better off quitting, I still keep on having dreams of the future. Of the future. And it's all your fault. All the things we need to accomplish are hanging from the crescent moon. Even wandering the roads at night, your figure radiates reassurance. It takes time to trust - especially when it's trusting another person. But if we're on the same road, there's no reason to stay distant either. When all's said and done, if I'm going to share something, then I'll need someone to share it with, and I'll need myself too. I'm all too familiar with pretending to say goodbye, but I still broke into tears as I waved farewell. This deep red sadness of ours gets darker, and darker, and then becomes night. If love was there from the very beginning, we never checked to be sure. Destiny takes us along to meet the most unexpected people, and they leave a lasting impression in the depths of our hearts. If there's hardship, we can bear it. If there's pain, we can share it. But I couldn't shoulder your burdens all the way up to your fated destination. Farewells are always hard, no matter how many times I've done them, so we're only pretending to part ways. This is just a goodbye game. It's a game where I trick myself by saying "I'm sure we'll meet again." ("I'm sure we'll meet again.") I'm all too familiar with pretending to say goodbye, but I still broke into tears as I waved farewell. These deep red lies of ours they dampen, and dampen, and then morning arrives. I guess the fact that we've grown apart means that we were united at one point. If we called it "giving up", then I'd feel guilty doing it. But it's fate. It's fate. That's what you called it. Gallery Amazarashi 『さよならごっこ』Short Music Video TVアニメ「どろろ」エンディング・テーマ Dororo Ending Full『amazarashi - Sayonaragokko』【ENG Sub】 Amazarashi 『さよならごっこ- acoustic ver- 』Full Music Video TVアニメ「どろろ」エンディング・テーマ Category:Songs Category:Ending